This invention pertains to a new and improved window operator and, more particularly, to a window operator for a window, such as a skylight window, wherein a power unit can cause extension and retraction of a chain connected to a movable sash of the window for causing opening and closing movement of the window sash. Window operators for skylight windows are known in the art. An example of such window operator is shown in the Tacheny et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,993, owned by the assignee of this application. The window operator has a chain storable within a housing and with the chain being extended from and retracted into the housing by means of a rotatable drive sprocket having a toothed relation with the chain.
The Tacheny et al. patent discloses a two-part housing with a housing base providing for chain storage, chain guiding, and rotatable mounting of the drive sprocket. An upper part of the housing mounts means for driving the rotatable drive sprocket which can either be a manually operable means or a motor drive, as shown in FIG. 5 of the patent.
The invention disclosed herein relates to an improvement in a power drive for the window operator as shown in the Tacheny et al. patent and the disclosure of the Tacheny et al. patent is incorporated herein by reference.